


Damn that printer!

by Tacuma



Series: 50 First Meetings [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Steve is Not a Virgin, Steve is a good guy, Tony is a bit of an idiot sometimes, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacuma/pseuds/Tacuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve is going to check who makes all that noise in the library, he finds genius, billionaire, playboy, and Steve's crush Tony Stark trying to strangle a printer. Steve, being the nice guy he is, gives him a hand, only to have Tony fall asleep on him. Steve can't just let Tony get locked up in there all night, so all he can do is carry the unconsious student to his dorm. Rhodey makes sure Tony will thank Steve properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn that printer!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetsandzombies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/gifts).



> Happy (early) birthday Rose! You wanted porn, here is porn! I hope you'll like it (I suck at writing porn)

**Damn that printer!**

 

'Noooooo, fuck no, stupid printer! Don't die on me now! Fuuuuck!'

Steve turned around to see who exactly had such a colorful conversation with the printer at six pm on a Friday. He was here because of the, usual, peace and quiet. In the dorms students were preparing for a night of partying and they were loud. Steve had tried to escape that, but apparently the guy who jammed the printer didn't understand the rules of the library.

When he saw the other guy Steve almost gasped. It was Tony Stark. Genius, billionaire, playboy, and Steve's crush since he spotted the guy months ago. He watched Tony swear at the printer a bit longer, feeling sorry for him. Tony had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess, Steve had never seen him like that. It looked like he was trying to strangle the printer. Steve sighed and shook his head. He got off his chair and approached Tony.

'Need some help?' he asked.

'The fucking printer isn't working and I have to hand in this damned paper by six or I'll fail my class,' the guy groaned.

'The paper is stuck, it says so right here,' Steve said as he opened the printer and carefully pulled out the piece of paper that had jammed it. 'Aren't you Tony Stark? Genius engineer that everyone is talking about, but you can't fix the printer?'

'Shut up, I'm not used to ancient technology,' Tony said. 'And I've been awake for more than seventy two hours.'

'Good luck then,' Steve said. 'If you print it now you might still make it in time.'

He walked back to his table and went back to work. He heard Tony muttering as the printer was doing its job. Things were going well, apparently, because there were no more curse words. After a while the printer stopped. Tony was shuffling around and suddenly there was a loud thud, then nothing. Steve turned to look what was going on and saw Tony lying on the floor. Steve jumped up, ran towards him and checked if Tony was still breathing.

He was.

Tony had fallen asleep. Steve tried to wake him. He talked to him, he shouted at him, and he shook him, but Tony stayed unconscious. Steve looked at the paper that lay next to him on the floor, then to the clock. Only two minutes left! He carefully put Tony in a sitting position, so it didn't look like he dropped dead, before he grabbed the paper from the floor and ran to the teacher who had given the assignment.

'You're not one of my students,' the professor said surprised.

'No,' Steve panted. 'Stark. Tony fell asleep in the library. I'm handing it in for him.'

'He doesn't deserve that,' the professor sighed. 'But you're a nice guy.'

'Thanks,' Steve said before he made his way back to the library. Tony hadn't moved. Steve searched through his bag, his agenda, and his wallet, but he couldn't find out where Tony's dorm was. The library would close soon, so Steve started to get a little worried. He took Tony's phone from his bag and searched through the contacts. He called the guy who he saw hanging out with Tony most of the time. He might be able to help.

'Tones, you know I can't talk,' the guy said.

'I'm sorry, this isn't Tony, I'm Steve Rogers,' Steve explained. 'Tony fell asleep in the library and he won't wake up. Could you maybe tell me which dorm he stays in? I could ask his roommate to help me carry him or something.'

'I'm really sorry,' the guy said. 'I'm his roommate. My name is James Rhodes and not Rhodey-bear, like his phone says. I'm visiting my parents this weekend, I'm gone until Sunday evening. I’m afraid Pepper isn’t around either at the moment. I hope you can wake him or find someone to help you carry him. If not, leave him, he deserves it. I told him a hundred times to go to bed! His keys are in his back pocket, if you need them.'

'Thank you,' Steve said.

'Hey, are you Steve the big, broad, blond guy?' Rhodes asked.

'Eh... I think so?' Steve said confused.

'Good for him,' Rhodes laughed before he hung up. Steve frowned at the phone, not sure what to think of those words, before he put the phone in Tony's bag.

Right, the keys were in Tony's back pocket. Steve would have to stick his hand into said back pocket. Sure, he was very familiar with that ass, he had watched it whenever he could, but until today he had never even spoken to Tony, let alone touch his ass. He had to do this, he couldn’t leave Tony behind in the library, right? So Steve slowly slipped his hand into Tony's back pocket and searched. Tony's ass was round and firm, very nice, but there were no keys. His other pocket was empty as well. Steve acted like he wasn't sorry there weren't any other pockets to search.

He stood up, packed his stuff, before hoisting Tony on his back. He grabbed their bags in his right hand, while holding Tony in place with his left. Thankfully his dorm was close by. It took him only ten minutes to get to his room, where he ungracefully dropped Tony on his bed. Even that didn't wake him. Steve sighed, took Tony's shoes off, covered him with a blanket, before he left to get some food.

~

It was almost twenty-four hours later when Tony woke up again. He felt really well rested as he lazily stretched his muscles. He was practically purring when he suddenly realized he was still wearing his jeans. No matter how drunk he got, he always got himself out of his jeans. Slowly he opened his eyes. This wasn't his room. He appreciated the posters of half-naked ladies, mixed with motor bikes and cars, but this wasn't his room.

Tony sat up and almost fell out of bed when he saw Steve sleeping behind his desk. He was leaning back in his chair, his pencil had fallen on the floor and his chin was resting on his chest. He looked adorable, but he couldn't be comfortable. The big question was: why was he in super hot Steve's room? Unfortunately they didn't have sex, or he wouldn’t be wearing his jeans.

Rhodey! Rhodey knew everything. He probably knew what happened. Tony searched through his bag until he found his phone. He had several missed calls from desperate girls, an email from his professor, and a message from Rhodey. His paper! He completely forgot his paper! Did he hand it in? Quickly he opened the email.

_Stark, you're lucky that the nice guy handed in your paper in time. I'll accept it this time, but don't let it happen again. Next time you'll have to give it to me personally or at least attend my classes._

Tony ignored the rest of the message and looked at Steve. Had he handed in his paper? No one else knew about his deadline and Steve had helped him with that damned printer. Rhodey! Rhodey knew everything. Tony quickly read his message.

_You asshole! Hot blonde called me to say you fell asleep in the library. If you're in our room right now, he had his hands in your back pockets and he carried you! Now you wish you had gone to bed earlier, right? You better thank him properly._

Some obscene emoticons showed exactly what Rhodey thought Tony should do to Steve. Tony didn't disagree. Giving Steve a blow job was the least he could do. The guy practically saved his life, he would have died if he had to take that boring class again! A blow job was totally appropriate in cases of life and death.

Tony climbed off the bed and tiptoed towards Steve. Nothing better than to wake up with someone sucking your dick! Tony kneeled down between Steve's legs and carefully unzipped Steve's pants. He pulled them down a little until he found dark blue boxer briefs. He peeled those down as well before he reached in and took Steve's dick out. Steve stirred, but didn't wake up.

For a few moments Tony just looked at the penis in his hand. Limp dicks weren't very attractive, but Steve had a nice one! It was big, so big Tony wasn't sure if he could take it all. He never backed out of a challenge. He pulled the foreskin up and down a few times, before he gave it a few licks and decided he liked the taste. He opened his mouth, ready to put it in, when Steve woke up.

Steve shouted and tried to get away so fast that the wheels of his chair slipped. Steve fell on his butt, the chair bumped against the wall behind him. As quick as he could Steve put his dick back in his pants.

'What the hell were you doing?' he asked. His face was bright red, not meeting Tony's eyes.

'Eh...surprise blow job?' Tony answered. 'To thank you for handing in my paper and letting me sleep in your bed?'

That made Steve look up. 'Why the hell would you give me a blow job for that?! You could have just thanked me. Could have bought me a coffee or something.'

Tony crossed his arms. 'People either want sex or money from me. You're hot, so I hoped you'd go for the sex. At least there would still be something in it for me.'

'What's in it for you?' Steve asked, not understanding what Tony could possibly like about blowing him.

'Oh, I can get off blowing you! Don't worry about that,' Tony said. 'Guess this is not what Rhodey meant.'

Steve got even more confused. 'Is Rhodey your friend James?'

'Yeah, the one you called last night,' Tony explained. 'He's been telling me to talk to you for months. Ugh, I really fucked up again! Thinking you'd like to have your dick sucked, by me of all people! I'm really sorry. I'll get you that coffee sometime this week, and some money, for the inconvenience and for practically raping you. I don't know why I thought it was a good idea, I was thinking with my dick again.'

He got up and started to put on his shoes. Steve didn't move. When Tony was almost done Steve  turned to him.

'Do you like me?' he asked surprised.

'Of course I fucking like you,' Tony said embarrassed. 'I've been drooling over you since forever and I don't enjoy sucking just anyone's dick, you know.' He grabbed his bag and was about to leave when Steve grabbed his ankle.

'Fuck me.'

'Excuse me?' Tony asked, not sure if he had heard it right.

'I like you and if you like me I want you to get something out of this as well,' Steve said. 'I don't want a blow job, I want you to fuck me.'

For a few seconds neither of them moved and neither of them said anything. Steve got really nervous, he was about to take back what he said, until Tony dropped his bag, pulled Steve from the floor and dragged him to the bed. In one smooth motion he pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Suddenly he stopped, glancing at the empty bed on the other side of the room.

'Don't worry about him,' Steve said as he took off his own shirt. 'His girlfriend has her room for herself the entire weekend, they'll be screwing like bunnies. He won't be back before Sunday evening.'

'Good, then I can take my sweet time pleasuring you until you come so hard you'll forget your own name,' Tony said with a smirk on his face.

Steve fell on the bed, spreading his arms invitingly. 'What are you waiting for?'

Tony climbed on the bed as well, hovering over Steve. He watched Steve's broad chest, his small waist his muscles arms, his full lips. With clothes on that body looked amazing, but without it was overwhelming.

'Can I kiss you?'

'Yes,' Steve said, pulling Tony closer. 'You're gonna have to touch me if you want to make me scream.'

'Fuck,' Tony muttered. Steve's words made him shiver. He crashed their lips together and kissed Steve passionately. He didn't hesitate with pushing his tongue into Steve's mouth. Steve kissed back just as eager, moving his hands up and down Tony's back, ending up on that nice ass he felt before.

Tony was amazing with his tongue. He managed to get Steve hot and bothered underneath him with just kisses. Sparks were running down Steve’s spine and his pants were getting way too tight. Tony took pity on him and licked and kissed his way down. He gave Steve's neck and nipples some extra attention, kissing and sucking, leaving marks everywhere. But Steve was impatient. He started  to unzip Tony's pants and pulled them down. Tony only noticed when Steve grabbed his cock.

'Get out of those pants,' Steve whined as he tried to pull them off with one hand while jerking Tony off with the other.

Tony moved pulled free from Steve's grip, took off his shoes,  pants and underwear, and dove back in bed again. He made quick work of Steve's pants as well. Steve was already hard, and Tony had been right, most beautify dick he had ever seen. He wouldn't mind sucking that, but Steve wanted more, and Tony really wouldn't mind pounding into that pretty ass.

'Do you...?' Steve started, holding up a bottle of lube. 'I can do it myself if you don't want to.'

'Like hell!' Tony said as he grabbed the lube. 'You don't know how long I've been looking at that ass! I can finally get my hands on it, I'm not letting you take that from me!'

Steve turned on his stomach and pushed his butt up, ready for action. Tony poured some of the lube on his fingers and slowly pushed one inside. Steve moaned and pushed back, taking Tony's entire finger in at once. Slowly he fucked himself on that one finger, frustrated that he couldn't get more. He could handle way more!  Finally Tony pushed in another finger, twisted them around, searching until he found Steve's prostate. With a grin he pressed his fingers against it. Steve cried out. His knees gave in and if it wasn't for Tony he would have collapsed on the bed.

'I didn't even put my dick in and I already have you screaming,' Tony said smugly, pressing the very same spot once more. Steve bit his lip, but couldn't stop a moan.

'Then hurry up and put it in!' Steve ordered as he threw a condom over his shoulder.

Tony took the condom and rolled it over his cock. It was hard and red and when Tony noticed Steve pushed three fingers into himself to open up a bit more, his dick started leaking. The guy he had been watching for so long was opening himself up to take his cock! Tony groaned at the sight. He wasn't going to last long.

'Tony?' Steve asked, sounding just as impatient.

Tony pulled Steve’s hand away and immediately replaced those fingers with something bigger. In one swift move he pushed his dick in all the way. Steve started moving his hips, taking as much of Tony as he could. Steve was tight, so tight that Tony almost came the moment Steve started fucking him. Still he didn't waste any time and started moving his hips at the same pace.

'So fucking tight,' Tony moaned.

'Faster,' was all Steve answered. His insides were stretched widely and hell, it hurt, but it felt so good at the same time. He knew it would feel even better if Tony would hit his prostate again. Desperate for more he kept pushing his hips back.

Tony did go faster. Pulling out and slamming back in. He made small thrusts, going faster and faster. His balls hit Steve's ass with every move. Steve clenched his muscles together, squeezing Tony tightly, keeping him deep inside him. Tony gladly gave it to him, pushing as deep as he could.

In no time Steve was begging him for more. Tony couldn't go any faster, couldn't go any deeper, so he pulled out. Steve whined at the loss. But before he could complain, Tony turned him on his back and spread his legs. He positioned himself and pushed back in. Steve wrapped his arms around him and pulled Tony closer. They kissed, clumsily, but eagerly, as Tony kept slamming his hips against Steve's. Steve almost choked when Tony hit his prostate.

Tony pulled his tongue out of Steve's mouth, giving him some air. He hit Steve's spot again and again. Steve moaned. His eyes fell shut as he encouraged Tony to go on, to give him more. He was so close, but he needed more. Just a little deeper. Just a little harder. Heat was pooling in his belly, he wouldn’t last much longer. Steve’s eyes shot open again when Tony grabbed his dick. Tony smirked, but when Steve clenched his muscles again, his mouth fell open and he groaned loudly.

'Come for me, Steve,' Tony mumbled as he kept jerking Steve off. He kept his hand going until Steve cried out and came all over his belly and chest. Tony fucked Steve through his orgasm. Steve's body went limp, but Tony didn't give him a moment of rest. He hooked his arms under Steve's legs and pulled them up. He thrust in faster, letting his restraints go, and came hard. He cried out and slammed himself into Steve a few more times, until he was milked dry by those tight muscles.

Tony pulled out, threw away the condom, and collapsed next to Steve on the bed. For a few minutes they just lay there as they caught their breath.

'Did you remember your name?' Tony asked.

'No, you fucked my brains out,' Steve laughed.

'Good, I had to keep my promise,' Tony said with a grin.

'Did you really like me for months already?' Steve asked as he drew figures on Tony's chest with his fingers.

'Yeah, been staring at you since forever. It's a miracle you never noticed,' Tony chuckled a bit embarrassed.

'I was too busy not to get caught staring myself,' Steve answered, a grin on his face. 'Drove my friend Bucky crazy. I had to stop him from telling you.'

'You shouldn't have stopped him,' Tony said. 'Would have stopped me from trying to give that embarrassing surprise blow job.'

'I touched your ass while you were sleeping,' Steve confessed. 'Your friend told me you keep your keys in your back pocket. My hands might have lingered a little longer than necessary.'

'I keep my keys in my bag,' Tony said surprised. 'And Rhodey knows that.'

Steve and Tony looked at each other and started laughing. Rhodey took his chance and had set them up.

'I don't like it when his schemes succeed, but I don’t really mind this time. I might even thank him when he comes back tomorrow. But until then I’d like to stay with you,' Tony said.

'Stay,' Steve smiled. 'Hope you don't mind if I sleep. You occupied my bed last night, and I didn't sleep much in my chair.'

'No, sleep,' Tony said lazily, as he curled up next to Steve. 'I could sleep some more too.'

They wrapped their arms around each other, pulled the blankets over their naked bodies, and within minutes they were both sleeping.

The next morning Tony gave another surprise blow job, but this time Steve didn't stop him.


End file.
